Good Enough
by Starlighthime
Summary: A one shot UsagiSeiya. Very short, basically fluff. After the rooftop scene when Seiya asks "Am I good enough?" And he meets Usagi at her house. ; Enjoy!


Good Enough

By: Starlight Hime

Author's Notes: I was trying to capture the Seiya/Usagi balcony scene in a different light, after he had asked her, "Am I not good enough?" And then he saw her on the balcony and promised to go to the school festival. So this is sort of a different way the scene could have gone. ; I used Seiya's poem from his single, and that is his thoughts.

Seiya walked down the streets of Juuban, mind racing a mile a minute. There was someone on his mind who seemed to be there more and more often now . . .Odango.

When Seiya finally realized where he was, it was almost too late. Standing in front of her house, he looked up to the window, seeing her light was still on. Something, something had led him there.

He looked up at the window, smiling gently to himself.

"_Taiki was shocked, and said I care too much..."_ Seiya thought, wishing for a moment, everything that had happened, hadn't. _"I'm the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply about it, but maybe Taiki's right..."_

Suddenly, Usagi appeared on the balcony, looking down at him.

"Seiya?" She asked, cheeks flushing. "What are you doing here?"

"I . . .went for a walk, and found myself here, Odango." Seiya grinned at her, she had on bunny pajamas at her age! "I like your pajamas!" He teased.

Usagi's face flushed brightly again. "Seiya . . .you probably shouldn't be here." She looked back into the house and then back to Seiya. "I'll be down in a second."

Seiya stood on the sidewalk, and watched as Usagi emerged from her house and walked to him. Even after everything, she was still willing to come down and see him?

"Won't you get in trouble if you are found here?" Usagi asked.

Seiya smiled, entranced by her warm light. "Won't you?" He asked, and she was quiet for a moment, looking down to the ground.

"Seiya . . ." Usagi looked back up at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. "Did you really mean it . . .?" She asked.

"Mean it?" Seiya smiled, touching her shoulder. "That's not a kind of question I can answer. I'm still awaiting a response," He looked down to her, he knew that just a little while before, on the rooftop he had asked her, _"Am I not good enough?"_

Usagi looked away from him. Seiya sighed, knowing that he would never get a response.

"Daijoubou, Odango." He ruffled her hair with a hand. "I know you can't answer that." He grinned at her, just happy to be standing with her.

"Arigato, Seiya." She smiled slightly.

"_I'm the type who acts immediately on my feelings, so I didn't think too deeply about it, but maybe Taiki's right..." _Seiya thought again to himself, and looked down at Usagi. _"And I'm falling in love."_

Usagi shivered slightly in the cool air of the night, looking up at Seiya.

"Can I tell you something, Odango?" Seiya asked, reaching over and taking her hand.

Usagi was a little surprised, and found herself choked up. She nodded.

Seiya dropped to one knee, holding her hand, and kissed it gently, and then looked up at her, "I pledge this to you now, Usagi." He noticed her face flushing red and could feel her heart thump crazily. "I will always protect you." He looked down and kissed her hand again, standing up, and looking at her shocked face.

"Seiya . . ." Usagi whispered quietly.

"I should go now." Seiya turned around, trying to ignore the strong urge to take Usagi in his arms and never let her go. Ignoring the feeling for a moment, he turned around and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Usagi let out a little noise of surprise, but closed her eyes, feeling Seiya's warmth surround her. After a few moments, he released her, and turned back around, walking away.

"Ja ne, Odango!" He walked, smiling.

Usagi watched Seiya walk away, and the wind blew her hair towards Seiya. How she wished she could chase after him, to tell him to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. How she wished, for one night, she didn't have to be Princess Serenity, and could instead be herself.

"Yes, Seiya," She whispered, her voice carrying softly on the wind. "You _are_ good enough."


End file.
